Wammys Boys
by Mello aka HeavenCat
Summary: Mello und Matts hats in die Bibliothel verschlagen :D


„M-Matt … ahh... nicht …", flüsterte ich. „Hier können … K-Kinder vorbei kommen..."  
„Dann hör auf so laut zu stöhnen.", befahl er leise und drückte mich weiter gegen ein Bücherregal. Wir waren in in Wammy´s zu Besuch und Matt hatte das dringende Bedürfnis mich in die Bibliothek zu schleppen. Er hatte mich regelrecht hierher gezerrt, zu den hintersten Regalen und mich unsanft gegen eines davon gedrängt. Es war kurz nach Sechs, eigentlich sollten keine Kinder mehr kommen aber … das war Wammy´s hier wusste man nie. Schließlich saß ich mehrere Jahre lang nachts hier und lernte.

Draußen hörte man Kindergeschrei und ich bekam etwas Angst erwischt zu werden.

„Matt... sollen wir nicht lieber … ahhh...", er drückt wieder sein Bein gegen meinen Schritt. „Sollen wir nicht lieber auf unser altes Zimmer gehen?"  
„Nein.", antwortete er nur und machte weiter. Küsste mich und biss fest in meinen Hals. Ahh wie ich das doch liebte... dominiert zu werden und er wusste das und nutzte das aus. Er krallte sich fest in meinen Haare und zog mich daran zu sich. Ich stöhnte kurz auf und es erregte mich, so in seiner Gewalt zu sein. Er beugte sich zu mir runter und flüsterte in mein Ohr: „Ich will dich..."

Seine Worten verursachten ein Ziehen in meiner Magengegend und erregten mich noch mehr. Ich drückte mich selbst an ihn. Für einen kurzen Moment war mir egal wo wir waren und ob jemand rein kommt und uns sieht. Aber nur für einen kurzen, denn draußen hörte man wieder Stimmen. Doch Matt packte mich fester an, dreht mich mit dem Gesicht zu den Büchern und öffnete die Schnüren an meiner Lieblingslederhose. Er drückte sich gegen mich und ich spürte seinen unregelmäßigen Atem an meinem Ohr. Ich liebte es... es erregte mich immer, da ich schon immer dort empfindlich war. Er biss mir in den Hals. Nicht gerade vorsichtig.

Und dann zog er mir die Hose runter, so weit es ging und berührte mich an meinem Penis, der schon hart war als er mich gegen das Regal gedrückt hatte. Doch nur kurz, dann holte er Gleitmittel aus seiner Jacke – Ja, wir hatten immer welches dabei, für den Notfall verstehst sich – und verteile es auf seine Finger. Die er dann in mich schob.

„Ahh … Matt... nicht so schnell... du tust mir weh...", stöhnte ich, doch er ignorierte mich und fing an sie zu bewegen. Ich krallte mich fester in das Brett des Regals und versuchte mich unter Kontrolle zu hallten nicht zu laut zu werden.  
„Gefällt es dir Mello?", seine Stimme klang streng und es machte mich an.  
„Jaahh … hahh..."  
„Gut, dann können wir ja etwas spielen." Dieser strenge Ton in seiner Stimme bereitete mir Gänsehaut und dann zog er seine Finger aus mir.

Doch unerwartete Weise drückte sich nicht er gegen mich sondern etwas anderes. Etwas hartes und kaltes. Ich keuchte auf, als sich dieses Etwas in mich schob. Ich wand mich etwas, doch Matt hielt mich fest.

„Schsch ... Mel, es ist nur ein kleines Spielzeug.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. „Ich habe es nur für dich besorgt... sei doch etwas dankbarer..." Er strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken, und schob das Teil weiter in mich rein. Ich schluckte und versuchte mich zu entspannten, damit es nicht so weh tat. Doch der Schmerz war natürlich nicht zu verhindern. Matt schob das Teil komplett rein und küsste mich im Nacken. Es war unbequem, doch auch erregend. Wie immer... „Bereit für Runde zwei?", fragte Matt flüsternd. Kurz überlegte ich. Bereit? Ich war für alles bereit, solange Matt dabei war. Und dann nickte ich, weil Matt sonst nicht weiter machen würde. Er gab mir noch einen Kuss auf den Hals und dann begann dieses „Spielzeug" zu vibrieren.

„Ahh...!", stöhnte ich total laut auf. Fast ein Schrei. Es war so unerwartet, meine Beine zitterten leicht und ich dachte eigentlich falle ich gleich zu Boden. Doch Matt hielt mich fest. Die Vibration verstärkte dieses Gefühl in mir und Matt berührte mich dann sanft an meinem Penis. Streichelte ihn, ich dachte ich komme gleich. Doch der Druck um mein wirklich stark erregtes Geschlechtsorgan wurde fester und Matt kicherte fies. „Ah... Matt... Bitte...", flehte ich.

„Ja Mello? Du möchtest mir etwas sagen?", seine Stimme hatte einen fiesen Unterton, ich schaute ihn etwas verzweifelt an.  
„Matt … Bitte, lass mich kommen." Er schaute mich überlegend an und schüttelt dann den Kopf.  
„Nein... du kannst noch warten.", sagte er nur amüsiert und stellte die Vibrationsstufe höher. Meine Beine wollten mich eigentlich nicht mehr halten, doch Matt ließ mich nicht los auch meine Erektion bekam keine Erlösung. Ich könnte fast heulen. Das war Folter.  
„Hahhh Nghh … Matt … Bitte...", keuchte ich laut und meine Hand wanderte runter zu meiner Erregung. Doch Matt hielt sie auf und platzierte sie wieder auf das Regal.  
„Mello, wag es gar nicht.", sagte er streng und biss mir in den Hals. Ich wimmerte leise auf, ich war nicht der Mensch der um etwas bat. Aber bei unserem Spiel... Er hatte mich ja so in seiner Hand... Und nutze diese Macht schamlos aus. Dieser Bastard...

Nach einer kurzen Weile, als Matt beschlossen hat, dass ich genug gelitten hab, ließ er meinen Penis los und fing an diesen, mehr oder weniger, sanft zu streicheln. Bis ich in seiner Hand zum Orgasmus kam. Wenn Matt mich nicht festgehalten hätte wäre ich sicherlich zu Boden gegangen. Ich keuchte, versuchte wieder langsamer zu atmen. Matt machte das Vibrationsteil aus und zog es raus. Es landete auf dem Boden, neben seiner Jacke und seiner Jeans.

Er strich mir durch die Haare, dann krallte er sich darin fest und zog mich ein Stück zurück zu sich, um mir einen fordernden Kuss zu geben. Und dann stieß er sich in mich. Verweilte kurz und stieß dann immer wieder fest zu. Wir waren so mit uns selbst beschäftigt, dass wir nicht mitbekamen wie sich die Tür öffnete und jemand durch die Bibliothek ging. Matts Stöße wurden härter, er hielt mich an der Hüpfte fest und stieß immer fest zu. Und dann hörte ich wie Bücher zu Boden fielen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf automatisch zur Seite um zu sehen was das war und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken.

L stand vor uns, seine Augen waren noch weiter geöffnet als sonst. Fuck!

„Nicht schon wieder.", meint er nur etwas entsetzt und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. „Habt ihr kein Zimmer?!", schimpfte er noch beim rausgehen und dann hörten wir wie die Tür ins zu fiel.

Wir waren wie zu Stein erstarrt und atmeten kaum. Bis Matt anfing leise zu lachen. Ihm schien die Lust nicht vergangen zu sein... Naja mir auch nicht gerade... Er streichelte mir über den Rücken und stieß sich dann weiter in mich, bis er kam.

Wir ließen uns auf dem Boden nieder und Matt drückte mich an sich. Er kicherte wieder und küsste mich auf die Wange.

„Das war ja fast wie vor vier Jahren.", meinte er und griff nach seiner Hose. Ich zog meine eigne wieder nach oben und verschnürte sie.  
„Ja... ich weiß gar nicht wie ich ihm jetzt in die Augen schauen soll...", gab ich zu. Damals hatte er und an genau dieser Stelle schon mal erwischt...  
„So wie immer, mit einem verlegenen aber zufriedenem Grinsen im Gesicht." Ich haute Matt in die Seite und lehnte mich an seine Schulter.  
„Du bist so ein Arsch..."


End file.
